


Taken

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina and Emma are hosting a ball and a woman has the brilliant idea to flirt with Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

For a good portion of the night, Emma has fended off the attention of numerous men. She thought listening to their poor attempts at flirting had been painful, but it was nothing compared to the predicament she now finds herself in. A woman, whose name has escaped her ever since she lost the use of her higher brain functions, has been hitting on her for the better part of the last hour.

Regina had decided a week prior that she wanted to throw a ball, thinking it the perfect excuse to gauge the reaction of her people to having the White Princess within her kingdom. Emma had, of course, gone along with it, as it is a well-known fact that no one says no to the Evil Queen and lives to tell the tale. She was fairly certain being the woman’s lover wouldn’t change the fate of such a fool.

“Come now, Your Highness,” the woman purrs as Emma continues to back away from her. “I see the way you look at the Queen, and we both know that will never happen. Why not take advantage of an opportunity? We’re both beautiful women, both with needs that I am confident we can fulfill for one another.”

Emma starts as her back hits the wall, unable to resist giving the woman the once-over. She is beautiful, in a dangerous sort of way and, unfortunately, dangerous women are very much the kind that intrigue her. The cocky assumption that Regina wouldn’t be interested in her, however, has dampened what effect the seductress before her might have had.

She catches movement from somewhere over the redhead’s shoulder and looks passed her, swallowing thickly upon meeting the penetrating stare directed toward them. Regina is watching and as soon as Emma is aware of the fact, the brunette tilts her head to the side, as if asking for permission to do something about the woman who thinks she can claim what is already taken.

Giving a subtle shake of her head, Emma returns her attention to the problem and raises an eyebrow as she leans in. The woman grins, no doubt thinking she’s won, but Emma bypasses her lips. “Any man here has more chance with me than you do,” she murmurs and pulls back. “Next time you try to play on a woman’s self-esteem, perhaps you might want to find out whether or not they are, in fact, fucking their heart’s desire.”

A dark chuckle sounds behind them and the woman turns so quickly that Emma wonders how she didn’t break her ankle in the process. Dismissing the thought, she looks to Regina with a smile. “Good evening, my Queen,” she greets, stepping out from behind the woman.

“My Princess,” Regina purrs, dark eyes raking down the length of her body before settling on the redhead. “Zelena,” she adds, as if an afterthought.

“Sister,” the woman replies and Emma blinks.

“Wait,” she interjects, looking between the two. “She’s your sister?”

Regina releases a disgruntled sound from the back of her throat and rolls her eyes. “Half sister,” she corrects. “Do be a dear, Zelena, and stick with screwing the servant girls; this one is far out of your league and  _taken_.”

“Now now,” Zelena tuts, lips pulling into a smirk. “I was only being friendly, no need to be insulting.”

“Leave,” Regina growls, nostrils flaring, “before I decide letting you live was a mistake.”

Emma flinches as the woman laughs, but Regina steps aside, allowing her sister to pass without lobbing another threat in her direction. She relaxes when it’s just the two of them, and she stares down at the hand Regina extends to her a moment later in confusion.

Regina smiles, stepping into her and placing the hand at her hip instead. “I think it’s time we announce our engagement,” she purrs, nibbling a pale lower lip and soothing the mild sting with a kiss before she straightens. “Don’t you?”

“Uh…” Emma shakes her head, having trouble finding words all of a sudden.

“A yes will suffice,” Regina teases, raising the hand at her side and cupping a cheek as she leans in for another kiss.

“Keep doing that and you’ll never get an answer,” Emma replies as they part, smiling when Regina chuckles and kisses her again.

“Come, Princess,” Regina says as she steps back, clasping her hand and entwining their fingers. “We have a Kingdom to shock and parents to upset.”


End file.
